One Piece: Firehawk Pirates
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: A man named Bandicoot D. Thomas wants to become a pirate and become the Pirate King. The Straw Hat Pirates were eliminated by a pirate crew known as Fright Night Pirates and they became the Pirate King. What'll happen on Thomas' journey to become the Pirate King?
1. The Beginning of a Journey

On a small boat from Goa Kingdom, a man on the run from the soldiers that protect the land named Bandicoot D. Thomas was on. He started rowing away and then the King of Goa Kingdom, Stelly used a snail and a soldier picked up and said, "We couldn't catch him."

Stelly heard that and asked, "Is that so?"

The soldier answered, "Yes. He took a small boat and took off."

A huge wave of water appeared and Thomas said, "Oh, a huge wave of water."

They looked at him and then Thomas jumped out of the boat and then kicked it up and then Thomas swam underneath the water and then everyone saw that and said, "Oh come on."

Stelly asked, "What's the matter?"

The soldier answered, "He just kicked the small boat over a huge wave of water and swam underneath it so he wouldn't be affected."

Stelly grinned and then looked at his wife and whispered, "Kill him then."

Then heard that and then said, "With pleasure, sir."

They hung up and then aimed their guns at the water and started shooting at him and then Thomas hopped out of the water like a fish and appeared inside of the boat and took his sword out and chopped every bullet in half and then Thomas yelled, "I'm leaving to become a pirate, so tell your King to go fuck himself. And tell him to dump that lovely Queen. She's really sexy and the King is ugly as hell."

Everyone heard that and then a soldier called him back and then said, "Your majesty, uh, I don't know how to say this, but..."

Stelly said, "Spit it out."

The soldier answered, "He's out of reach and yelled something out."

Stelly's wife heard that and then Stelly said, "Spit it out."

The soldier said, "He told you to go fuck yourself and to dump the Queen. And said that you are ugly as hell and she is sexy. And he's going to become a pirate now."

Stelly's wife heard that and Stelly asked, "Why didn't you kill him?"

She heard that and then the soldier answered, "He chopped every bullet in half with a sword."

Stelly screeched and said, "He's well prepared for the new world out there."

Stelly's wife jumped out of the window and then appeared on top of a building and then ran toward the port and saw the soldiers and Thomas looked at her with a smile and waved his hand around and she saw that and then started crying and then a soldier aimed his gun at him and Thomas stopped smiling and then a Sea Monster appeared and then Thomas turned around and looked at it and the soldiers said, "He's finished."

Thomas said, "Nice. A Sea Monster."

Thomas jumped toward the Sea Monster and started running up and swung at it every step he took and then the Queen looked at him and the Sea Monster started lowering itself and then Thomas swung at it's neck and jumped back on to the boat and took off and the soldiers grinned and started shooting at him and then the Sea Monster appeared behind him and took the bullets for him and screeched and Thomas smiled and said, "Thank you."

The Sea Monster screeched and then helped push him away and Thomas stood up and waved at them and she saw that and asked, "How the hell did he tame the Sea King?"

The soldiers said, "He tamed the beast. What the hell is going on here?"

He heard that and Thomas said, "Don't listen to them. You are the Sea King."

The Sea King screeched and Thomas said, "Yes, you can trust me. I won't harm you. Unless you harm me."

The Sea King nodded and then let go and Thomas' boat took off and the Sea King started waving itself and then Thomas waved and said, "See you later."

The Sea King went back under the water and then the Queen looked at the small boat and then smiled and Makino appeared and saw the Queen and the Queen said, "Pretend that I'm not here Makino."

Makino said, "Sure thing, your majesty."

She heard that and said, "Nah, Thomas made a good point earlier. I did marry an ugly man, didn't I?"

Makino said, "Yes you did."

She sighed and Makino said, "Don't worry, Thomas will be fine. Even if you put a bounty on his head. He'll cut through as much stuff as needed."

She asked, "How do you know that?"

Makino answered, "He trained everyday for this moment. To leave this corrupt government."

She heard that and then Makino looked at her and said, "Thomas is a fearless man, just like Luffy."

She heard that and then Makino said, "Thomas will be fine and you know it. He tamed the Sea King after attacking it. Something not many people could do. He'll be back."

The Queen said, "I know that. But why does he want to become a pirate?"

Makino answered, "To become the Pirate King, just like Luffy. But I believe Thomas is going to be a lot slower than him, though."

The Queen asked, "What makes you think that?"

Makino answered, "Thomas loves to explore. Well, I have to get back to work now. Just wanted to tell you that he'll be ok."

She said, "Thank you."

Makino walked away and then stopped by the stairs and said, "If you ever need a place to live, just ask me. I got a place for you."

She said, "Alright. Thank you."

Makino walked down the steps and went back to work. While the Queen was watching him sail away, a strong wind appeared and pushed the boat to the East and the next morning, Thomas was in saw an island and said, "Oh, an island."

He rows the rest of the way and then a pirate ship appeared behind him and then Thomas looked at it and then the ship sailed right through the boat and Thomas jumped on board the ships railing and said, "Hm, it seems that I survived."

A crewmember heard that and looked around and saw that nothing was there and then Thomas jumped back into the water and swam to the island.


	2. Water Haven

While Thomas swam to the island, the pirate ship sailed toward the port and Thomas followed it. As soon as ship stopped at the port, the Captain of the Dark Raft Pirates, Luna saw that a crewmember was looking all over the ship and asked, "What are you doing?"

The crewmember answered, "Before arriving, I thought that I heard a person on the railing over here. But when I looked, no one was here."

Luna said, "No one is crazy enough to jump into the sea when there is a Sea King in there."

A crewmember said, "You might be right. But there really was someone here."

Luna heard that and then looked behind the ship and saw the water moving slowly toward them and said, "Hm, interesting. Let's go."

They started getting off of the ship and then walked to the nearest bar. Thomas appeared on the docks and then said, "Oh, I finally made it to the island. I'm really slow and hungry. Let's go see what this island is like."

Thomas walked away from the pirate ship and then the crewmember saw him and saw that water dripped from his body and said, "That man is insane."

Thomas looked around and then appeared by a bar and then entered it and then the owner looked at him and saw that he was drenched and asked, "Are you ok, sir?"

Thomas answered, "Yes, I'm fine. It seems that I need new clothes."

The owner said, "Yes it does."

Luna looked at him and then Thomas appeared by the counter and sat there and asked, "Do you sell any type of food?"

Luna heard that and then his stomach growled and the owner asked, "How long have you been without food?"

Thomas answered, "An entire day."

She asked, "Were you swimming for the entire day?"

Thomas answered, "Nope, I was on a small boat that was demolished by a pirate ship."

She laughed and then marines appeared and said, "Sir, did you mention that you were attacked by pirates?"

Thomas looked at his arm with a smile and then blood appeared out of nowhere and he answered, "Yes, I was attacked by pirates."

They heard that and said, "Follow me."

The owner heard that and then Thomas smiled and said, "Sure thing."

Thomas stood up and then Luna looked at him and the marines took him to the marine base. While they were walking, a marine asked, "Are you new here?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. I'm a traveler that loves to travel, sir."

They said, "Oh, you're a traveler? You are a pirate, aren't you?"

Thomas answered, "Not at all, sir. I'm just a traveler looking for one hell of a journey."

The marines laughed and said, "Well, in this world, you'll find a lot of adventure. But to have an amazing adventure, you'd need to fight strong foes. That's what a true adventure is."

Thomas said, "I know that, sir. That's why I already tamed the Sea King."

They heard that and stopped and Thomas continued walking and they saw that he had no hesitation in saying that and asked, "Are you serious?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. I am serious."

Their jaws dropped and then Thomas turned his head with a smile on his face and said, "Just kidding."

They yelled, "Don't fuck around with us."

Thomas laughed and said, "Sorry."

The Captain of the Navy Base, Kooligan saw him and then walked out and asked, "Who is this?"

They answered, "A traveler that was attacked by pirates."

Kooligan saw the blood on his arm and said, "Oh, welcome to Water Haven kiddo."

Thomas said, "Thank you. Who is this?"

Kooligan laughed and asked, "Where are my manners? I'm Captain Kooligan, the leader of the people of this island."

Thomas said, "Oh, I'm Bandicoot D. Thomas, the traveler that wants to enjoy one hell of an adventure."

Kooligan said, "Oh, that's good. Let's get you into better clothing because you are drenched. Get him a big meal, he looks hungry."

Thomas said, "Nah, I'm not hungry."

He heard that and Thomas said, "I'm starving."

Kooligan laughed and said, "I see. Well, let's go then."

They walked inside of the base and then Thomas looked around and said, "Beautiful. I love this place."

Kooligan asked, "Would you like to become a marine and serve under me?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. I'm a traveler, remember. I'm in search for adventure, not sitting around doing chores all day."

Kooligan said, "It was worth a try."

Thomas smiled and said, "Yes it was."

Thomas appeared in the changing room and then Commander Kelly handed him his new clothing and saw the scar on the left side of his chest and then Thomas grabbed the clothing and then Kelly said, "It seems that you are a fighter."

Thomas said, "Not at all. I practiced with the sword, but messed up plenty of times causing this scar where my heart is. It is the shape of a firehawk."

Kelly said, "I see."

She walked in and then took her shirt off and Thomas asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Kelly answered, "Showing you my scar of practicing with a sword as well."

She then took her bra off and Thomas looked at her and Kelly pointed at it and said, "It's an image of a thunderbird."

Thomas heard that and said, "Hm, you seem to be enjoying yourself here."

Kelly said, "Actually, I am."

Thomas smiled and said, "Well now, my journey as a traveler has just begun."

Kelly said, "That's good."

She continued to get undressed and then Thomas asked, "What are you doing?"

Kelly answered, "Thomas, do you really have a 'D' in your name?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. Bandicoot D. Thomas."

Kelly said, "Then allow me to fall in love with you."

Thomas said, "You really are a terrible liar."

Kelly asked, "Why else would I strip in front of you?"

Thomas answered, "To kill me like a lot of people at the Goa Kingdom. I actually threatened the King's life 52 times a year."

Kelly asked, "Why would you do that?"

Thomas answered, "I dislike him. He's ugly marrying a very beautiful girl. And took full control of it."

Kelly laughed and said, "Thomas, will you allow me to join you on your journey?"

Thomas answered, "No. I despise the Navy. But I won't attack them. Unless they attack me."

Thomas put the clothes that she gave him on and then Kelly asked, "Why don't you like me?"

Thomas looked at her and then exited the room and then an explosion occurred outside. Kelly heard that and asked, "What was that?"

Thomas answered, "You should know that. Pirates are the only ones crazy enough to attack a Navy Base. Unless this island has a lot of rebels."

Kooligan said, "Commander, get dressed. What did you do to her?"

Thomas answered, "She tried to seduce me."

Kooligan said, "She does that a lot. I apologise for that."

Thomas said, "I'll help you fight them."

Kelly heard that and then Kooligan said, "You are just a traveler."

Thomas took out his sword and said, "I'm a fighting traveler. I already defeated a Sea King on my way here."

Kooligan said, "Really now?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. It wasn't easy."

Kooligan said, "You weren't attacked by pirates, were you?"

Thomas looked at him and answered, "Yes I was. If you don't want to believe me, then don't. I really don't care. See you ladies later."

They heard that and he walked away.

Kooligan said, "Get dressed and get ready for battle."

Kelly said, "Yessir."


	3. The World Knows About What Thomas Did

Thomas appeared outside of the base and saw that the marines were fighting the pirates from the pirate ship that was at the docks and Kooligan looked out of the window and then saw Thomas out there and Kelly was in her uniform and said, "OK, let's go."

Thomas looked at them and then tilted his sword toward the pirates and marines and said, "Oh well. Let's get this over with."

Thomas took off and then noticed that Luna wasn't there and said, "Oh, the Captain of the pirates aren't here. I wonder why."

The pirates heard that and then one of them aimed a gun at him and shot at him. Thomas heard the gunshot and swung his sword. The bullet was cut clean in half and then he took his sword out and ran toward him and Thomas saw that and then saw Luna and then Thomas said, "Century Slash:" His opponent heard that and then Thomas appeared behind him and said, "No Fate."

An X appeared on his chest and the man collapsed with blood coming out of his chest and Thomas continued running and then everyone saw that and then a newspaper flew down and hit the ground in front of Luna and she stopped and looked at the front page and said, "Bandicoot D. Thomas threatens the King of Goa Kingdom's life. He also took his girl from him. That man that washed up on this island is a criminal, huh. And the marines don't even know it. He also escaped from the custody of the Royal Family 30 times. And has finally escaped. He's armed with a sword and is very dangerous. Says that he'll become the Pirate King and that he'll do whatever it takes to become the next Pirate King. Hahahaha. This man is funny. He's from Goa Kingdom like Monkey D. Luffy. I wonder if they are related."

Newspapers started falling down from the sky and then Makino picked it up and said, "Thomas is wanted for threatening the Kings life and taking his wife from him. Hahahaha. This ain't good, Thomas. What the hell are you thinking?"

On an unknown island in the Grand Line, a swordsman with green hair, Roronoa Zoro appeared and looked at it and said, "Bandicoot D. Thomas is from the same place as Luffy, huh. And seems to be as dumb as him as well. Let's see what else he wants."

He continued reading and then noticed the words, "Wanting to become the Pirate King" and said, "Hmph, he'll die. Maybe this is going to be good."

On a sky island, a girl with orange hair appeared looking at a newspaper and said, "Goa Kingdom is full of troublemakers. Hahahaha. Right Luffy."

Luffy appeared and smiled and started crying and yelled, "He's alive."

She heard that and asked, "Was he not alive?"

Luffy answered, "No, he got shot in the head. I saw him. The soldiers took him away and that's all we knew. Ace, Sabo, and I witnessed the death of a brother that cannot come back, Nami. It's not possible."

Nami laughed and said, "Well, it looks like he's back. And handsome too."

Luffy smiled and then said, "Thomas, I wonder where you are at now."

On an unknown island in the Grand Line, a man in a chef outfit, Vinsmoke Sanji appeared and the owner of the restaurant said, "Sanji, you might want to read this."

Sanji heard that and then grabbed the newspaper and said, "Bandicoot D. Thomas threatened the King of Goa Kingdom. Do all people with a D. in their name, that insane."

The owner said, "Sanji, the King was a member of the Reverie of the World Government."

Sanji said, "That's even worse. How many D.'s does Luffy know?"

The owner pointed at the words 'Wanting to become the Pirate King' and said, "He won't survive. He lost his mind if he plans on challenging them."

On an unknown island in the Grand Line, a pointy nosed sniper, Usopp read a newspaper and asked, "What are with these crazy people? Attacking the King of God Kingdom verbally and he's a member of the Reverie, is he not? Plus wanting to become the Pirate King. These people have lost their goddamn minds. No one can defeat those monsters."

In the Sakura Kingdom, a reindeer that walks like a human and could speak, Tony Tony Chopper asked, "What are we up to today?"

Kureha answered, "Read this newspaper."

Chopper grabbed it and looked at it and said, "Goa Kingdom? Isn't that the place where Luffy was raised?"

Kureha answered, "Yes. It is."

Chopper said, "This man has a D. in his name. Is he as insane as the other people with a D. in their name?"

Kureha answered, "Yes they are. Including Luffy, Dragon, Ace, and Garp. But this man is taking it to a different level. He's making a name for himself."

Chopper said, "This man is dangerous."

Kureha said, "Yes. He truly has an unknown aura around him."

Chopper screeched and then said, "I hope that he doesn't come here."

Kureha laughed and said, "He'll probably come here."

On an unknown island in the Grand Line, a girl with long black hair, Nico Robin was with the Revolutionary Army and Monkey D. Dragon asked, "How have you been, Robin? Going missing for 2 years and being separated from everyone. Must be hard for you."

Robin said, "It is hard, Dragon. Just that we're taking a break for now. Training to become stronger to defeat the Fright Night Pirates."

Dragon smiled and then Sabo appeared and said, "Sir, you need to see this."

Dragon heard that and then looked at the newspaper and said, "Bandicoot D. Thomas has threatened the King of Goa Kingdom, took his girl. And wants to become the Pirate King. Do you know him Sabo?"

Sabo answered, "Yes, he died by the Government years ago. Shot directly in the head."

Robin heard that and asked, "Are you sure that's what you saw?"

Sabo answered, "Yes. Ace, Luffy and I watched it happen."

Dragon heard that and said, "I bet that Luffy was crying."

Sabo said, "Everyone was crying, sir."

Robin asked, "How sad was his past?"

Sabo answered, "Pretty sad. He heard about my ship exploding and started crying. Thomas was a brother to us and always smiled. Even after death. But this can't be him."

Dragon asked, "What if he ate a Logia Type Devil Fruit?"

Sabo said, "No possible. He only uses a sword."

Dragon heard that and asked, "Was there a hole in his head when he was shot?"

Sabo answered, "Nope. The bullet didn't go through."

Robin asked, "What the hell is he?"

Sabo answered, "That man in the photo."

Dragon looked at him and then said, "Bandicoot D. Thomas, I heard about him. He became a slave for the Royal Family after surviving the bullet to the head. Wasn't capable of leaving the castle unless the King said that he could. Was beaten to a pulp multiple times and now has threatened the King finally. Thomas isn't a man to take lightly."

Sabo asked, "How do you know that?"

Dragon answered, "The former King of Goa Kingdom, Rosh was a brutal King that loved slaves. Always went to Sabaody Archipelago to buy slaves. But every time he got new slaves, Thomas set them free. Also was a former friend of mine."

Sabo heard that and grinned and said, "Well, let's keep an eye out for him."

Robin looked at the image of Thomas and said to herself, "He's got an aura of some type of bird."

On an unknown island in the Grand Line, a modified human, Franky was working on more modifications for his body and then something was getting printed out of the printer and then Franky grabbed it and said, "What is this?"

He grabbed the piece of paper and then said, "Bandicoot D. Thomas threatened a King. One of the families that attend the Reverie. This man is insane. And I thought that Luffy was insane."

On an unknown island in the Grand Line, a skeleton, Brook said, "A man that is more insane than Luffy has appeared. He smiles after threatening the King of Goa Kingdom. What the hell is he up to? And he wants to take Luffy's title of Pirate King away from him."

On Fishman Island, a fishman, Jinbei was with Neptune and said, "It's good to be back in my homeland."

Neptune, King of Ryugu Kingdom said, "I bet that it is. How are the Straw Hats? Haven't heard from them in 2 years."

Jinbei answered, "We're taking a break to train to defeat the Fright Night Pirates. After a humiliating defeat, we need to train."

Neptune said, "Then you should read this."

Jinbei heard that and then grabbed the newspaper and said, "Bandicoot D. Thomas threatened the King of Goa Kingdom. Who is this?"

Neptune answered, "Thomas died about 8 years ago. The Government shot him in the head for playing pirate there along with Luffy, Ace, and Sabo."

Jinbei heard that and said, "Wait, Thomas died."

Neptune said, "Yes. Right in front of the 3 of them. A bullet through the brain."

Jinbei said, "Unbelievable. There was a fourth brother."

Neptune heard that and said, "Step-brother, yes."

Jinbei said, "Damn. Then why hide?"

Neptune answered, "Unknown."

Jinbei heard that and then said, "Huh."

Back to Water Haven. Thomas appeared by both the pirates and marines and then appeared behind them.


	4. Thomas Defeats Luna and Captain Kooligan

As soon as Thomas appeared behind them all, Thomas said, "Acolyte."

They collapsed with blood coming out of their bodies and then turned his head and smiled and saluted them saying, "You were weak marines. Time to push forward. And you pirates call yourself pirates. Now, where is you Captain?"

One of them asked, "Why should we tell you that?"

Kooligan grinned and said, "He's an enemy."

Kelly looked at him and then Thomas asked, "Where is she?"

An explosion occurred by a store and then Thomas turned his head toward where it came from and then saw a prisoner and said, "Oh, if it isn't a prisoner."

The marines heard that and said, "Don't."

Thomas walked toward the prisoner and then the marines started getting up and the pirates looked at him and said, "Ma'am, he located the prisoner."

Luna asked, "Who did?"

They answered, "The man from the restaurant."

Luna grinned and said, "Bandicoot D. Thomas."

A pirate asked, "Do you know him?"

Luna answered, "Yeah, he threatened the King of Goa Kingdom verbally. He escaped from the Royal Family. And is on the run and very dangerous. How are you guys doing?"

They answered, "He's too strong for us, Captain. Just with one attack, he took us all out."

Luna grinned and said, "Alright, if the Devil Fruit is here, then I'll be right there."

The prisoner looked up and saw Thomas and then the marines appeared on their feet and aimed their guns at him and the prisoner asked, "Who are you?"

Thomas looked at him and then turned around and the marines shot at him and then Thomas chopped the bullets in half and the marines saw that and then Kooligan shot at him and Thomas chopped the bullet in half and Thomas continued to step back and then answered, "I'm Bandicoot D. Thomas. The man that's going to become the Pirate King."

The prisoner heard that and laughed and said, "I doubt that you'll succeed in defeating the Fright Night Pirates."

Thomas said, "I know."

Thomas started spinning around and then everyone saw that and then the stake in the ground started to rise and Kooligan grinned and then Kelly ran out there and said, "Stand down, Pirate."

Thomas said, "I'm a Traveler remember. I do what I want, when I want to do it. So you don't tell me what to do."

She heard that and said, "Surrender now."

Thomas sighed and then disappeared and appeared behind her and Kelly flew up and then Thomas ran back toward the prisoner and then said, "Missy, would you like to go on an adventure?"

The prisoner heard that and then looked at the marines and answered, "Yeah, it's better than dying here."

Thomas smiled and then Kooligan appeared and Luna appeared and Thomas saw them both and then the pirates stood up and then Luna swung her axe at the marines and then the marines started to fall slowly and then Thomas cut the ropes and then she was freed and Thomas asked, "What's your name?"

She answered, "Trebellia. Martin Trebellia."

Thomas said, "A member of the Martin Family getting arrested, what the hell did you do?"

Trebellia answered, "I killed their pet."

Thomas laughed and then handed her his sword and said, "Use that for now. I'll get your swords later."

Trebellia said, "Thank you. What about you?"

Thomas asked, "What about me?"

Trebellia asked, "How do you plan on fighting them?"

Thomas answered, "With this."

Thomas started to turn into a Firehawk because he ate the Tori-Tori no Mi, Model: Firehawk and Trebellia saw that and then Kooligan attacked the pirates and they all collapsed and Thomas said, "Let's get this over with."

Thomas took off and then then Kooligan saw that and then swung his mace at him and then Thomas flew up and then Kooligan saw that and then Trebellia said, "This man is insane."

Kooligan grinned and said, "He's incredibly fast."

Thomas appeared in the middle of them and then Kooligan turned around and swung at him, but then the fire disappeared and then Thomas swung his arm at him and said, "No can do."

Kooligan looked at him and then laughed and said, "You missed."

He started bleeding from his chest and then he collapsed backwards and said, "I take that back."

He laid there on the ground and then Luna stared at him and then said, "Thank you for helping me out."

Thomas asked, "What makes you think that I helped you?"

He turned back into his original form and then grabbed a sword from the pirates and then looked at it and said, "Way too light for me. You people really are weak."

Luna grinned and then swung at Thomas and then Thomas blocked the attack with the sword and then put his hands out and then she flew back a little and then Luna asked, "What the hell?"

She looked at Thomas and then saw an image of a Firehawk around him and said, "It can't be. You ate the Tori-Tori no Mi, Model: Firehawk. The Devil Fruit that I've been looking for."

Thomas said, "Yes, I ate it years ago. Many, many years ago."

Thomas went into his Millennium Stance and said, "Millennium Stance:"

She heard that and then screeched and Thomas appeared behind her and then said, "Fatal Kiss."

An image of a kiss appeared where her heart was and then Thomas tossed the sword away and then blood occurred and then Thomas smiled and then said, "I win."

Luna collapsed and then Thomas said, "Let's go."

Trebellia nodded and then Kelly said, "Wait."

Trebellia hit her in the head with the handle of the sword and then she was knocked out and then they grabbed her swords and then grabbed a video snail and appeared outside. Thomas appeared by Kooligan and said, "Turn it on."

Trebellia said, "Sure thing."

She did and said, "It's on."

Thomas said, "World of One Piece. If you are watching this, you probably already know who I am. Bandicoot D. Thomas. I'm currently on Water Haven in East Blue. I just took out the entire Navy Base along with a group of pirates that attacked the Navy Base. This is a message to show proof that I haven't died yet. I've been a slave my entire life. And because of that, I choose to become a Traveler. Or maybe just one hell of a Pirate. Either way, this is my journey and I do what I like, when I like to do it. I just freed a prisoner known as Martin Trebellia for killing a dog. Hahahahaha. Who the hell gets arrested for killing a damn dog? I killed many dogs and never got arrested. Oh well, who cares about that? I'm only making this video for two reasons. One, to make one hell of a comeback that I missed for so many years. To meet my brothers Sabo and Luffy again. And if Ace was still alive, him as well. The other reason is to say something to Slaveholders and the people that capture people to become slaves. You see this marine, his name is Captain Kooligan. He is the CO of the Water Haven Navy Base. I'm coming for you and this is what'll happen when I meet you."

Thomas cut his head off and then Thomas lifted his head up and Kooligan's body collapsed and Thomas said, "I'm going to take your head. I don't care if you created the World Government or not. All Slaveholders and Slave catchers are my targets. I hope that you enjoy the rest of your time on this planet. The end of the beginning has just begun. See you around."

Thomas put his sword away and tossed his head away and said, "Let's go."

Trebellia asked, "Are we taking the video snail with us?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. We're leaving."

Everyone looked at him and then Thomas said, "Fighting is going to be tougher than you think."

Trebellia said, "I know. I'm a bounty hunter."

Thomas said, "I see. Well, you are a former bounty hunter. You are now a Pirate. Let's go on one hell of an adventure together. Hehehehehe."

They took off and then sailed away.


End file.
